pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Shilulu's Debut Live
Performance Info Yes, I wanted Shilulu to debut on the same day as Galulu... Problem?????? xDDDDD Idol: Shilulu Song: Calendar Girl (Aikatsu!) Coord: Ribbon Meringue Coord Cyalume Coord: Chao SoLaMi SMILE L Team Cyalume Coord Stage: Twinkle Ribbon Underground PriPara Stage Note: Underlined lines are sung with a strange Hidden Prism Voice Coord Change Meganii: Scan the appropriate amount of MyTickets for your Coord. Coord Change Start! Meganii: The cute little flower fairy is here to deliver a cute song for everyone! Shilulu: Ribbon Meringue Coord! Gambaruru~ Live (or not) Meganii: Now then, after Galulu's live is Shilulu! Also known as- Shilulu: STOP!!!!!!!!!! Don't say my real name! Meganii: Ok... Shilulu: Min'na, kon'nichiwa! My name is Shilulu and I'm another Mini-Falulu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu~ SHiMer: Shilulu gambatte! Sunday Monday Chu-Chu Tuesday Mekutte calendar girl, watashi no mainichi Wednesday Thursday Friday Saturday Tsunagatte, brand-new week Maegami wa kimaranai shi, kenkachū da shi (darudaru blue) Zuruyasumi shitai keredo, omitooshi na no (barebare mommy) Kesa wa pan ga tabetai yo, cafe au lait ni shite (guzuguzu time) Ribbon dore ni shiyō ka na, sorosoro yaba Ittekimāsu! Sunshine, omatase kyō mo yoroshiku Sakki no kibun mo wasurechatte Dash de sakamichi kakeagatte ikō! Nante koto nai mainichi ga, kakegaenai no Otona wa sō iu keredo, imaichi pin to konai yo Calendar mekutte kyō mo, watashirashiku are, maemuki ni Shikai ryōkō, ohayō minna Making Drama Switch-''' (The music stops. The entire stage goes black. Shilulu's coord and mic also disappears and she returns to her casual) Problem Random audience member: What's going on? Meganii: Emergency! Shikyoin Hibiki has discovered our system! The live will be cancelled! Audience: EEEEHHHH?????????????????? Shilulu: ... I WILL KEEP PERFORMING!!!!!!!!!!! Meganii: But, without the system. You can do a Making Drama or anything after it! There won't be any music, either! Shilulu: I don't care! This is my debut live! I will finish it no matter what! Continuation '''Making Drama, Switch On! (no reaction) Making Drama, Switch On! (no reaction, yet again) (4 voices are heard along with Shilulu's) Making Drama, Switch On! (The white aura thingy appears and the music resumes) Shilulu is locked in a cage made of thorns and shriveled flowers. SHiMer and Kotori gain angel wings and fly down with a rose-shaped key. They unlock the cage and Shilulu jumps out and lands on a flower. It grows and blooms. It rises up with 4 other flowers. They all open and reveal Shilulu, SHiMer and Kotori. Valkyrie Maiden Flower! Omoide wa mirai no naka ni, sagashi ni iku yo yakusoku Itsumo no keshiki ga kawatteku Ureshii yokan ga afureteru ne (Shilulu is by herself for the rest of the performance) Airy Change! Cyalume Airy! Nante koto nai mainichi ga, kakegaenai no Otona wa sou iu keredo, imaichi pin to konai yo Calendar mekutte kyō mo, watashirashiku are, maemuki ni Shikai ryōkō, ohayō minna After Live (The likes are being gathered) Meganii: Shilulu is a Lovely type and she ranks up to Eternal Idol! But how? There isn't nearly enough people to get that many likes, or do a Cyalume Airy in the first place! (Behind the curtains) SHiMer and Kotori: *Catching their breaths* Mizuki: Phew! You guys were thinking the exact same thing as me? Shion: Looks like that's the case Hikari: I couldn't stand to watch her like that... Kotori: My mouth and body just started moving on their own... Before I knew it I was standing on stage with you guys... Mizuki: Well... We rushed right back here after the Making Drama, so... that technically still counts as her own live... right?????????? Category:Ivanly912 Category:Shilulu's Shows Category:Mizuki's Shows Category:Shion's Shows Category:Hikari's Shows Category:Kotori's Shows Category:Hidden Prism Voice Category:Prism Voice Category:Unmei Challenge Category:Debut Live Category:Shows Category:ParaPri 2016